A Bíblia em sonetos
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Bíblia... uma obra única formada, porém, de vários livros. Um soneto para cada um dos 73* livros da Bíblia. [Poemas]
1. Gênesis

**Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Gênesis**

O tempo nem fluía e Deus já existia.  
Ele fez, para a Terra, tão vasto universo  
de inúmeras estrelas e astros diversos.  
E, num Éden frondoso, conosco vivia!

Todavia, essa estima por nós demonstrada,  
despertou a inveja de um anjo caído.  
O mentiroso que, de uma cobra munido,  
engendrou maldição à espécie criada.

A sentença de morte deu início a batalha:  
descendência de Eva contra a da serpente.  
Não era o plano de Deus que tinha uma falha!

Caim mata até Abel, águas jorram do céu,  
tão rebeldes o mal nos fez, mas Noé, temente,  
obedeceu ao Deus de Abraão, Isaac e Israel.

xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx

_Nota: Esse projeto seguirá a versão da Bíblia conhecida com Septuaginta (LXX), versão essa que contém, no Antigo Testamento, 7 livros que para alguns são considerados apócrifos; o projeto estará, portanto, de acordo com a versão católica da Bíblia também. Os 7 livros são: Tobias, Judite, Sabedoria, Eclesiástico, Baruc e 1 e 2 Macabeus. Por isso serão 73 sonetos e não 66._

_Então este é apenas o começo de um projeto que, já imagino, vai se estender por um bom tempo._

_Agradeço muito a Hinalle pela grande ajuda e pelos materiais, minha irmã Alessandra pelos conselhos e meus amigos do trabalho, Aline Mariana, Cíntia e Maxwell, pelo apoio!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Em breve vem o "Êxodo" ^_^_

_Ah é! Este primeiro soneto foi um dodecassílabo, com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª sílabas e rimas alternadas e emparelhadas._


	2. Êxodo

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Êxodo  
**  
Os filhos de Israel, afligidos no Egito,  
nada lucraram por Pitom e Ramessés.  
Das crianças lançadas no Nilo bendito,  
ao menos se salvou o pequenino Moisés.

Este, posto a livrar os irmãos da aflição,  
afrontou Faraó e seus deuses com pragas;  
pelo poder de YHWH, os deixou sem ação.  
Páscoa! Israel se vai, rumo ao mar das vagas...

Entre as águas, abertas por força dos ventos,  
Israel pôde passar; Faraó, só se afogar.  
Já em Sinai, Moisés trazia os Mandamentos,  
mas o povo quis a um bezerro adorar!

Reconciliados, são por Deus guiados de perto,  
com fogo ou nuvem; Êxodo pelo deserto.

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

**Notas:**

Filhos de Israel ou apenas Israel = povo hebreu, os israelitas.

Pitom e Ramessés = cidades egípcias de meados de 1.600 a.C.

YHWH = o tetragrama. Representa o nome com que Deus se apresenta a Moisés, no relato da sarça ardente (capítulo 3). Como no hebraico antigo não existiam vogais, afirma-se que a pronúncia desse nome esteja perdida. Dentre as possibilidades mais aceitas, tem-se: Yahweh, Javé, Jeová. Os israelitas, até hoje, têm muita reverência por esse nome. As traduções da Bíblia para o português trazem como significado "Eu sou aquele que sou" ou "Eu sou aquele que é".

_E este foi o segundo soneto! Ele segue o formato inglês com três quartetos e um dístico, esse formato era muito usado por William Shakspeare. Rimas alternadas._

_Agradeço a todos pelos comentários e a Hinalle pela ajuda. Espero que tenham gostado! ^_^_

_Próximo: Levítico._


	3. Levítico

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Levítico**

Alçando o Tabernáculo, Israel seguia...  
E eis que Deus elegeu Aarão seu sacerdote,  
instaurando o regime da Lei que os guia  
pra além das sedutoras veredas da morte.

A tribo de Levi foi então incumbida  
do restrito serviço de imolar cordeiros  
perfeitos, que era a taxa por Deus exigida  
pelo pecar do povo e aliados estrangeiros.

Pois sendo as pandemias um risco à nação,  
Deus lista os animais de que se abster ou não:  
dos répteis, rãs e porcos, os queria longe.

De incestos e más uniões Deus falou,  
repreendendo os povos que os praticou.  
Ora, são preceitos que se observam até hoje.

xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx

Notas:

Tarbernáculo ou tenda da reunião: Refere-se ao santuário móvel - meticulosamente especificado no livro do Êxodo - que era o sinal da presença de Deus na caravana e o lugar onde os levitas exerciam (e iriam exercer pelas gerações vindouras) um culto caracterizado pelo sacrifício de animais (cordeiros, touros, bodes) e pelas oferendas de grãos e cereais.

_E este foi o terceiro soneto! Formato clássico, rimas alternadas e emparelhadas._

_Espero que estejam gostando! ^_^_

_Próximo: Números._


	4. Números

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Números**

Eis que a soma do povo era seiscentos mil  
varões, e sem contar mulheres e crianças,  
Aarão, Moisés e os sábios em sua liderança,  
o mor ajuntamento de que já se ouviu!

Segundo cada tribo, todos divididos;  
essa era a ordem para dispor as cabanas.  
Ao soar das trombetas, partia a caravana,  
rumo ao alvo: Canaã dos filhos corrompidos.

Por ser longo o caminho, se queixa o povo.  
Lamuriando e pedindo carne eles, de novo,  
ignoraram a Deus e atraíram maldição.

Quarenta anos tiveram que peregrinar,  
sem que ao rio Jordão conseguissem chegar!  
Renovados por fim, fitavam a benção...

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

**Nota:**

Segundo cada tribo = Segundo as doze tribos, as quais correspondiam aos nomes de cada um dos doze filhos de Israel (Jacó).

_Demorou um pouquinho mas aqui está! Dodecassílabo, com rimas opostas._

_Deixo um agradecimento especial à _**Letcia Valentim **_pelo lindo comentário. Obrigada!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Fiquem na paz!_

_Próximo: Deuteronômio, que encerará o Pentateuco (ou A Lei, ou ainda, A Torah)._


	5. Deuteronômio

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Deuteronômio**

Quando iam receber a posse de Canaã,  
Deus os fez recordar de todos os preceitos  
e falou de quais males estariam sujeitos,  
se a justa devoção se tornasse obra vã.

Ele que é mais excelso que qualquer titã,  
Deus de infindo poder e desígnios perfeitos,  
que os adotou, ciente dos seus defeitos,  
eis que lhes dá a terra do filho de Cam.

"Ouve, Israel, Deus Criador só existe um!  
Ama-o com toda alma e todo coração.  
Não há outro, na Terra ou em canto algum."

Moisés assim instruiu a nova geração,  
e ao morrer se sagrou profeta incomum!  
Pois com Josué, Israel cruzaria o Jordão.

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

_Dodecassílabo com rimas ABBA, ABBA, CDC, DCD._

_Com esse fechamos o Pentateuco. A seguir, "Josué", iniciando os chamados livros históricos._

_Agradeço muito a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado! Tudo de bom e fiquem na paz!_


	6. Josué

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Josué**

Deus animou Josué, dizendo, mui zeloso:  
esforça-te, contigo estou, sê corajoso  
para levar Israel a se apossar do chão  
que com um juramento prometi a Abraão.

Ora, ficam tão perplexos os reis cananeus  
com a sombria chegada daqueles hebreus,  
e vão atrás de espias, bem certos de espreita,  
porém, a meretriz Raab aos tais não rejeita.

Tal qual ruiu Jericó, sob berrante clamor,  
muitos reinos da terra de leite e de mel,  
ruíram ante o avanço dos filhos de Israel...

Até seu fim, Josué, ao bom Deus, foi fiel,  
e nunca declinou de cumprir seu papel;  
pois ele e os seus quiseram servir ao Senhor.

xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx

_Olá, pessoal! Sei que esse demorou um pouco, mas vou tentar não demorar tanto com os próximos, ok? Um soneto de doze sílabas também, com rimas emparelhadas._

_Tenho um recado para quem está acompanhando. Aconteceu algo ótimo a esse projeto. Minha querida amiga de nick *Pherein_Nike*, lá do Fanfiction Net, fez a gentileza de me dar uma força com a parte técnica dos sonetos, me orientando quanto a contagem das sílabas poéticas. Em função disso, os poemas anteriores foram ligeiramente editados; fiz uns pequenos ajustes, mas que, tecnicamente, fazem diferença._

_Ah, só mais uma coisinha, acrescentei também uma nota lá no soneto de Gênesis, quanto ao número de livros da Bíblia, trata-se de um pequeno esclarecimento que eu já devia ter feito..._

_Bom, então é isso. Agradeço muito a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando. Obrigada mesmo, de coração!_

_Próximo: Juízes_


	7. Juízes

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Juízes**

Morreu Josué, passou também sua geração  
e, depressa, Israel tropeça em tentação...  
Ora, pelo Anjo de Deus foram bem advertidos,  
mas com os cananeus acabam envolvidos.

Não viram empecilho, houve quem achou bom  
se apartar do Deus Vivo por Baal ou Dagon!  
Derrotas, mortes, eis os frutos germinados  
dessa associação aos tão mal afamados...

Otoniel, Aod, Samgar, Jefté, Elon, Gedeão,  
Ibsã, Jair, Tola, Débora, Abdon e Sansão,  
foram todos juízes por Deus escolhidos,  
para livrar Israel dos males contraídos.

Pois a apostasia era o que regia a nação,  
sem lei ou rei, cada um a ouvir só seu coração.

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

**NOTA**:

Anjo de Deus = O próprio Deus; conforme o capítulo 2 deste livro de Juízes. Para os cristãos as aparições do Anjo de Deus (ou o Anjo do Senhor) no Antigo Testamento, são tidas como manifestações teofânicas de Jesus, séculos antes de seu nascimento.

_Soneto inglês, dodecassílabo com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª sílabas e rimas emparelhadas._

_Agradeço muito a todos que tem acompanhado e comentado! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Próximo: Rute_


	8. Rute

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Rute**

Bendiga, ó Terra, o dia em que voltou  
a Belém de Judá, Noêmi enlutada  
e com Rute, a moabita desgarrada,  
que ao Senhor Deus de Israel glorificou!

Nos campos de Boaz, Rute respigou  
o bastante pra si e sua estimada;  
sim, ela agiu de forma tão honrada  
que a graça do Senhor as alcançou...

Da moça de Moab, Boaz se compadece:  
"Porquanto devoção assim nunca vi,  
farei de Rute mãe de um filho meu".

É dela um dito que ninguém esquece,  
posto que concebeu o avô de Davi:  
"Povo hebreu será o meu, meu Deus o seu". 

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

_E eis meu primeiro decassílabo! Tônicas na 6ª e 10ª sílabas e rimas ABBA, ABBA, CDE, CDE._

_Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Próximo: I Livro de Samuel_


	9. I Livro de Samuel

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**I Livro de Samuel**

Da estéril e devota Ana nasceu Samuel.  
Desde menino, estava a servir o Senhor;  
grande profeta e o último a julgar Israel,  
quando seu povo já não expressava temor.

Como os ditos da Lei, Heli e os seus deram ao léu,  
filisteus levam a arca do Deus de esplendor...  
Junto de Dagon a colocaram, ó céus!  
Pelo que Azotus logo jazia em horror.

Reavida a arca, o povo pede um rei à Samuel,  
E eis que o formoso Saul veio reger a nação...  
Mas, avesso ao Senhor, perdeu ele sua unção.

Davi, por Deus ungido, não pela feição,  
bateu Golias sob uma reta convicção:  
"Vencerei e vão saber que há Deus em Israel."

**NOTAS: **

A arca = a Arca da Aliança. Um baú de madeira de acácia revestido de ouro, dentro do qual ficavam as pedras dos "Dez Mandamentos", que Moisés recebeu de Deus no Monte Sinai; portanto, a arca é da época do Êxodo, neste ponto ela tem, aproximadamente, 368 anos de existência.

Heli e os seus = Heli era o sacerdote-chefe da época (por volta de 1094 a.C) e seus filhos, Finéias e Ofini, os ajudantes.

Azotus = (ou Asdode, ou Azot, ou ainda Ashdod) era uma das principais cidades dos filisteus - ferrenhos inimigos dos israelitas -, na qual estava o templo e a estátua de Dagon. De acordo com o relato bíblico aqui neste livro de Samuel, pelos sete meses em que a Arca da Aliança esteve nas regiões dos filisteus, seus habitantes foram punidos com pragas e doenças.

Comentário: Embora Saul tenha sido o primeiro rei de Israel, foi Davi quem prefigurou o modelo divino de rei, de modo que, 28 gerações depois, Jesus fosse identificado como o "Filho de Davi". Davi era o mais novo dos filhos de Jessé, da tribo de Judá; Jessé era filho de Obed e este filho de Rute. Davi serviu na corte de Saul como músico e escudeiro e, posteriormente, como líder de tropas; sua luta contra o gigante Golias, ainda na mocidade, é uma das mais memoráveis histórias da Bíblia.

_Soneto dodecassílabo, com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª, rimas ABAB, ABAB, CDD DDC._

_E este foi o soneto do quarto livro dos livros históricos. Sei que demorou, mas, por favor, não desistam de acompanhar, porque eu não vou desistir de escrever! Agradeço muito todos os comentários!_

_Próximo: II Livro de Samuel_


	10. II Livro de Samuel

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**II Livro de Samuel**

Pelo fim de seus dias, Samuel foi a Belém  
e ao mais moço dos filhos de Jessé ungiu,  
um zeloso pastor e de aspecto gentil:  
Davi, o rei, após Saul, da grande Jerusalém!

Exaltar a Deus, Davi fez como ninguém;  
com o retorno da Arca alegre se sentiu,  
em toda parte sua oração repercutiu  
e a união de Jacó por anos se mantém.

Mas tomar Betsebá foi um sórdido pecado  
que trouxe à sua casa desgraça crescente,  
e fez da obra do Templo um sonho adiado...

Se com os próprios filhos Davi foi indulgente,  
sendo o belo Absalão o caso mais lamentado,  
deveras, para Israel, não houve melhor regente. 

**NOTA: **

união de Jacó = união dos israelitas

_Enfim saiu mais um, espero que estejam gostando e agradeço muito pelos comentários!_

_Soneto dodecassílabo, com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª, rimas ABBA, ABBA, CDC DCD._

_Próximo: I Livro dos Reis _


	11. I Livro dos Reis

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**I Livro dos Reis**

Quando Davi morreu, Salomão foi entronado.  
Mui moço este pediu ao Senhor Deus sapiência,  
pelo que o Eterno deu-lhe também opulência.  
Em seu governo, o Templo vê-se inaugurado!

Já velho, Salomão se cobriu de pecado,  
por tal insensatez pagou sua descendência:  
Roboão a Jeroboão falou com prepotência  
e eis que o povo israelita acaba fragmentado.

Judá: reino do sul, Israel: reino do norte  
e em ambos imperam as abominações,  
as injustiças, ídolos de toda sorte...

Dois profetas, marcados pelas privações,  
Elias e Eliseu, afrontam a própria morte,  
predizendo a seus reis vindouras aflições.

**NOTAS: **

o Templo: construído no reinado de Salomão, por volta de 966 a.C., foi o primeiro Templo em Jerusalém, substituiu o Tabernáculo e funcionava como local de culto para o povo judeu; apenas lá deveriam se oferecer os sacrifícios reservados aos sacerdotes levitas, conforme o livro de Levítico. Este livro de Reis fornece diversos detalhes arquitetônicos dessa formidável construção.

Roboão: era filho de Salomão e foi o responsável pela divisão das doze tribos de Israel; a ele coube tão somente o governo sobre as tribos de Benjamim e de Judá, as outras dez - Rúben, Simeão, Levi, Zebulom, Issacar, Dã, Gade, Aser, José (Manassés / Efraim) e Naftali - ficaram sob o governo de Jeroboão.

_Soneto dodecassílabo, com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª, rimas ABBA, ABBA, CDC DCD._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço de coração pelos comentários, em breve tem mais!_

_Próximo: II Livro dos Reis_


	12. II Livro dos Reis

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**II Livro dos Reis**

Visto que tantos reis de Judá e Israel  
faziam o que era mau aos olhos do Senhor,  
sobejavam desditas em meio ao torpor...  
Ah, filhos de Jacó, mas que triste Babel!

Depravações, traições, afrontas ao Deus Fiel  
marcaram esse tempo de pouco pudor;  
nem os sinais de Eliseu incitavam temor  
nos regentes com alma nefasta qual fel.

No norte, o temerário Jeú foi vingativo,  
mas isso não sanou os males alastrados:  
sob a Assíria, Israel desvanece cativo...

No sul, nem os decretos por Josias achados  
afastaram Judá do seu mal progressivo...  
Por Babilônia, da boa terra, são exilados.

_NOTAS_:

Nomes dos 19 reis de Israel: Jeroboão, Nadabe, Baasa, Elá, Zinri, Onri, Acabe, Acazias, Jorão, Jeú, Jeoacaz, Jeoás, Jeroboão II, Zacarias, Salum, Menaém, Pecaías, Peca e Oséias.

Nomes dos 20 reis de Judá: Roboão, Abdias, Asa, Josafá, Jeorão, Acazias, Atalia (rainha), Joás, Amazias, Uzias, Jotão, Acaz, Ezequias, Manassés, Amon, Josias, Jeoacaz, Jeoaquim, Joaquim e Zedequias.

Os nomes grifados são dos reis que foram bons, os demais foram todos ruins.

Neste livro são relatados eventos dramáticos da história dos israelitas: Em 722 a.C. o reino de Israel foi desmantelado pelos assírios e não voltou a se estabelecer, sua capital, Samária, foi arruinada. Posteriormente, em 586 a.C., o povo de Judá foi exilado de sua terra pelos babilônios, o Templo foi destruído e a cidade de Jerusalém queimada; do exílio até a reconstrução do Templo foram quase 50 anos.

_Soneto de doze sílabas, rimas ABBA, ABBA, CDC, DCD._

_Desculpem a demora e muito obrigada pelos comentários! Em breve tem mais..._

_Próximo: I Livro das Crônicas_


	13. I Livro das Crônicas

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**I Livro das Crônicas  
**  
Adão, Sete, Enos... sobra Noé, Sem, Cam, Jafé.  
Pois de Sem veio Terá e este foi o pai de Abrão,  
Abraão, Isaac, Ismael, Jacó, Judá, José...  
Saul, Davi, Salomão... e vem a deportação.

Mas nos dias que reinou o rebento de Jessé,  
lembra, ó monte Sião, a admirável nação  
que se tornou Israel: povo unido e de fé,  
só a Deus se dedicava a justa adoração.

Lembra como Davi acumulou vitórias,  
dos varões de seu exército mui destemido,  
da festa pela volta da Arca e tantas glórias!

E antes que Salomão fosse por Deus ungido,  
por ele Davi orou e proveu ofertas notórias  
para o Templo que logo seria construído... 

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxxx**

**NOTAS: **

Abrão = Abraão

Ismael = foi o filho que Abraão teve com sua serva Hagar, a mando de Sara, sua esposa, quando esta duvidou da promessa de Deus de que seria mãe mesmo na velhice; acredita-se que de Ismael descendem os povos árabes.

Jessé = pai de Davi

Esse 1º livro das Crônicas traz em seus primeiros dez capítulos uma extensa lista de genealogias que vai de Adão até o exílio de Judá na Babilônia. Tanto este como o 2º livro das Crônicas retomam os eventos históricos narrados em 1º e 2º Samuel e também em 1º e 2º Reis, porém focando-se quase exclusivamente no reino de Judá.

_Soneto dodecassílabo, com tônicas na 6ª e 12ª, rimas ABAB, ABAB, CDC, DCD._

_Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço de coração pelos comentários, em breve tem mais!_

_Próximo: II Livro das Crônicas_


	14. II Livro das Crônicas

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**II Livro das Crônicas**

Tens coisa boa ainda a lembrar, ó Sião,  
Como dos áureos dias do rei Salomão.  
Ele, cuja opulência nunca foi igualada  
E a dama de Sabá deixou maravilhada!

Mas, morrendo este sábio, o filho Roboão  
Da unidade de sua gente não fez questão!  
E quanta apostasia ali foi perpetrada  
Tanto que a Lei Divina viu-se extraviada...

Agiu bem Ezequias em ter congregado  
No sul os que no norte foram desterrados,  
Mas Manassés ao Eterno apenas afrontou...

Tal que nem o bem por Josias praticado,  
Pôde impedir Judá de acabar exilado,  
Até que Ciro, rei da Pérsia, o libertou.

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

NOTAS: Assim como 1 Crônicas, este livro é um complemento aos livros de Samuel e Reis. Repassando o período abrangido: O reino do sul (Judá) foi exilado de sua terra pelos babilônios, por volta de 586 a.C., e só puderam retornar a sua terra para reconstruir o Templo em 538 a.C., com o decreto de Ciro. Penso que seja válido dizer que depois que o reino do norte (Israel) foi dizimado pelos assírios, por volta de 722 a.C., e Ezequias reuniu os sobreviventes em Judá, a partir desse ponto, os israelitas como um todo passaram a ser chamados de judeus.

_Soneto de doze sílabas, rimas AABB, AABB, CCD, CCD._

_E esse foi o último soneto do ano! Já se passou um ano desde o início do projeto! Espero que em 2012 a frequência das postagens melhore, risos. Agradeço muito o apoio e incentivo de todos que tem acompanhado e comentado! Uma ótima virada de ano é o que desejo pra vocês!_

_Próximo: Esdras_


	15. Esdras

.

**A Bíblia em sonetos**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Esdras**

Essa Judá que eu, Esdras, ora aqui contemplo  
É fruto da divina graça do decreto  
De Ciro, rei que nos falou com tanto afeto:  
Partam e vão reedificar seu santo Templo!

Mas Artaxérxes não repete o bom exemplo,  
Ao consentir com a parada do projeto,  
Tal planeada num conluio desonesto,  
Que nos causou a nós imenso contratempo.

Soube que as obras eram ainda incompletas,  
quando o Senhor agiu por meio dos profetas  
E eis que, sob Dário, tudo se consolidou.

Mas minhas vestes sim rasguei, desalentado,  
Tão logo me contam do indômito pecado  
Que com promíscuas o meu povo praticou...

**xxxOOOxxxOOxxx**

Soneto dodecassílabo, rimas na 4ª, 8ª e 12ª sílabas.

Nota do contexto histórico: Ciro, Artaxérxes e Dário foram reis da terra em que os judeus estavam exilados, a terra da Babilônia. Quem primeiro se valeu do decreto de Ciro (538 a.C.) foi Zorobabel, sob sua liderança cerca de 50 mil judeus retornaram à Jerusalém para reedificar a cidade e o Templo, mas, em virtude das contendas com adversários não-judeus, no reinado de Artaxérxes, a obra levou mais de 23 anos para ser concluída (515 a.C). Quase 60 anos depois, um segundo grupo de judeus, liderado por Esdras, chega a Jerusalém. Esdras era um escriba e assumiu a responsabilidade de reformador espiritual. Os profetas que o poema se refere são Ageu e Zacarias.

_Não, eu ainda não desisti desse projeto, e pretendo fazer o possível para não ficar 5 meses sem atualizar de novo. A todos que ainda estiverem acompanhando meu muito obrigada! Até a próxima!_

Próximo: Neemias


End file.
